1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to plastics and woodworking machinery and, more particularly, to a machine for shaping a material by means of cutting or grinding.
2. The Prior Art
In accordance with the prior art, several types of machines are used consecutively to shape a material such as wood or plastic. Various cutting tools such as table saws, routers, miter saws, mortise machines, belt sanders, disk sanders, barrel sanders, chain saws, planers, jointers, drills and mills are used to form a material into a desired form. Acquiring and installing all these machines necessary for performing the required steps in the shaping process is expensive and space consuming. The machine disclosed in the present invention is designed to solve this problem. Patents illustrative of some of these prior art machines include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,121,554; 4,787,127; 4,445,811; D325,862; 4,456,042; 4,939,870; 5,890,521 and 4,964,241.